


The Humble Heart

by LittleDemonChild



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Heart, Dell - Freeform, F/M, humble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDemonChild/pseuds/LittleDemonChild
Summary: Warning this may include sensitive material.TF2 Engineer x Reader~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You're the new member of the team. After a few months of being on that team you fall for one of its members. You grow close to him and soon find out... His wife joins you later but she actually is...~~~~~~~This will eventually get updated.





	1. One Of The Team

My shoes made a crunching sound in the snow with every step I took. Where I was heading you ask. I was on my way to my new job. My coat sat snug to my body. I held two suitcases. One in either hand. I soon, found myself at a medal garage door. Setting a suitcase on the ground I knocked on the door. I then picked up the suitcase in the snow. The sound of wind passed my ears. Steam left my lips with every breath I took. After a moment of this the door opened revealing a man in casual attire and thin framed classes. "You must be (Y/N). I presume." his German accent thick. I just nodded your head.

He gestures me to enter and I do so. "Follow me Frau." he orders kindly. He then begins walking in a direction. I follow behind him. Soon we come apron a room full of places to sit and eight other men. The German man stops as do I then he clears his throat catching the attention of the others in the room. I shrink into my coat not used to having so many eyes on me.

A large bald man steps up to me. "Hello little girl. I am heavy weapons guy. Call me Heavy." I just node at the tall Russian. He moves back to his seat. A scrawny guys runs up to you. "The names Scout don't wear it out sweet cheeks." he said with a Boston accent. My eye twitched and I could tell that I'd actually might kill this guy. Heavy comes up behind him and grabs him by the shirt, "Leave little girl alone." "Ok k you can put me down fat ass." scout said while flailing a bit. He put scout down and he ran back to his seat. Four others stepped up and greeted me. At last a man who was at least 5'8 greeted you, "The names engineer Darlin. It's a pleasure to meetin you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Engineer would you show our comrade to her room." the german beside me asked/ordered the texan. "Shure." he replied. He then turned to me and asked, "Do you need any help Darlin?" I just shook my head. He walks in the direction of a hallway. I follow behind him. He leads me down the hallway which was littered with doors that had symbols. We soon came upon a door with my symbol. The symbol was just a butcher's knife. I was a class that focused strictly melee but I had a SMG for emergencies. The texan opens the door for me. "Before I forget the newest member of the team cooks. So be up early before Soldier." he explains. He finally leaves me alone in my room.

After unpacking I head out to the rec room which is the room they greeted me in. I hold my large sketch journal in hand in my other my pencil pouch. The moment I step out of the hallway Scout grabs my ass. I blink two times and drop my pencil pouch. Then I swing around and slap him across the face. "Don't you ever do that again!" I growl at him anger clear on my face. He just stares at me with confusion. I then kneel down, pick up my pencil pouch, walk away and sit down. 

Before I had started my journey to this frozen land I had gotten a new sketch book. I open up the book to the first blank page. I pull out a pencil and begin to sketch. I look up to spot Engie examining blueprints. I didn't realize it till I had finished. I had drawn engie reading his blue prints. The picture looked just like him. Every single detail was right on the spot. "Well what do we have here?" I hear an australian accent from behind me. I quickly closed the sketchbook. "W.. why are you over my shoulder?" I asked flustered from enbersment. Engie looks up from his blueprints. Spy pops up from behind me and snatches the sketchbook away from me. He opens up t the only sketch in the book. He makes his way over to Engie and hands it to him. He looks it over with a confused face. He finally closed it and asked, "Why Darlin?"

"Well you're where the first I saw so my hand just moved on its own. It's away I don't forget important memories." I explained. He makes an oh face and hands the journal back to me. I take it happily. I then get up and head to my room. I then hid the sketchbook along with my written journal. For each date written there is an image in the sketchbook. I then lay on my bed looking up at the plain ceiling. This can't be happening again. Not now when I just got free. Tears started to stream down my face as I remember what he did to me. Then a knock is heard at my door. 

I get up and open it. There stood Medic with a worried expression. "Why are you crying Frau?" he asked. I look him deep in his baby blue eyes. "Just remembering my old life." I simply say sniffling. Over the next few months I opened up to medic about my past. 

He was like another brother to me by now. Also as I grew closer to Engie my feelings for him grew as well. I would blush a bit when ever I was near him. He was so kind to me. As for my relationship to scout well I guess you'll see more of that later. Heavy seems to protect me like I'm one of his sisters. I'm not sure how to feel about Demoman yet. Pyro became one of my best friends beside the Medic. My world has changed I hope he doesn't screw it up again. I don't want to lose this family.


	2. Is It all Wrong?

I sit there with my hands in the soapy water. Tonight was my turn to do the dishes. I accidently dropped a knife cutting my arm open. I have done worse to myself. "(Y/N) are alright Darlin?" I hear the handsome voice of the texan next to me. "Ya I'm fine." I say as I hide my cut. I was too slow Dell noticed. He quickly grabbed my hand and saw the cut. Next thing I knew he was calling Medic. Medic wandered over slowly until he noticed my arm and he was by my side in an instant. "Vat happened Frau?" he asked quickly. "I wasn't paying attention and dropped a knife." I explain. Medic grabbed his medigun and healed me. "Be careful next time Frau." he ordered. 

I picked the knife up off the floor and looked at it with a blank face. Then I felt dell's hand on mine. He took the knife and set it in the water. Then, "INTRUDER ALERT!" the Amministratore boomed. I quickly grabbed my gear. Then, a decloaking sound was heard behind me. I turn around to see our spy. "Spy shouldn't you be helping the others look for the intruder?" I ask him. " Madame wasel wha... It seems I am not the only spy!" I hear from behind me. I look at the spy in front of me. He smirks and pulls out his knife but before he could strike. He was backstabbed by our spy. I gave spy my thanks.

Suddenly, there was a commotion from the hallway. We made our way there only to see a very pissed of german doctor. He was giving a sleeping demoman a lecture in german. "Um Medic what just happened?" I asked him. He looks your way and says, "Dummkopf fell asleep in the hallway!" He explains angrily from his place in the floor. I reach my hand out to help him up. That's when Engie walked by. He was whistling a happy tune. Three of us watched him pass by and enter his room.

Over the next three days he locked himself in his room. I we all could hear him working on some sort of project. One night I knocked on his door. When he opened his door he was covered in oil and other work materials. "So Dell what ya been working on?" I ask him. He gestured for me to follow him. He leads me to the back of his room. There was this metal contraption. He steps up to the metal contraption and he flips a switch. What's the switch was flipped a little dancer popped over the top of the contraption and started to dance gracefully. I asked Dell, "What is that?" He replies, "It's a gift for my wife. She's comin in a few days."

I suddenly felt the pain in my heart. He was married I had no chance now all I could do was love them from afar and hope that he was happy with her. I should have suspected this after all he is a very kind guy. I just wish I could have been the one with him. Don't continue to talk on and on about his wife. He talked about how great she was and how you didn't want any other girl. My heart began to ache more more as he spoke of her. He smiled as he spoke of her I've never seen him so happy even before. I wish you would speak of me like that

Dell finished talking about his wife. I just sat there and smile because the only thing I could think of. I was not broken hearted and I did not know what to do. After Dell finish talking about his wife I told him I'd see him in the morning. That night I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning everything seemed to be normal with me my team did not expect the thing. When they'll be gone for the day I felt like normal but I was off. As I thought my chances are no one really noticed this but spy. This continued to get worse over the next few days but only little by little.

When she finally arrived at the base Dell was extremely happy to see her. He hugged and kissed her which broke my heart even more. Del introduces wife to all of us. Scout tried to flirt with her and got a hit in the face by Dell. This cause me to laugh a little.

That night I stayed in the Infirmary. This was the only other place I feel comfortable other than my own room. The problem with tonight though is that my room was next to Dells room and him and his wife wanted to... anyway I open the door to the infirmary to see medic standing there very tiredly. His face held a questioning look until he saw all my blanket my pillow and my favorite stuffed animal. He just nodded his head and direct me to one of them one of the beds. It takes me a few hours before I fall asleep. My dreams are nightmares. I only got a few hours of sleep before I woke up with tears in my eyes. All I could think about was I was going to be lonely forever. After all this is always how it has been. I just don't deserve a good life. I guess I'm not supposed to have happiness. My world is changing or so I thought. I wish I could tell him that I love him but I guess I never had the chance. I am to be alone forever loving a man who will never love me back.

I look up the infirmary window. The sky was filled with stars. Tears stream down my face. All I could think about was him and him alone. My world had come tumbling down on me. The only words that ran through my mind was "Is it all wrong?"


	3. My Broken Heart And I.

I curled up in a ball on my bed thinking about him. I was shaking. It was really hard for me to breathe at this time as well. My heart feels so broken. Like I said before the world I thought I had come crumbling down. I didn't want to get up. So when Soldier came in and tried to get me out of bed. I screamed at him and beat the crap out of him. He looked at me with a very confused face that also included a black eye. Then I finally would yell at him to get out. He still wouldn't leave. The rest of the team enter the room even Dell and his wife.

Suddenly medic looks from Soldier to me a few times. He looked at me very intently and worry fills his eyes. He pushes everyone away from the door and he drags Soldier out of the room. I was panting heavily now. Medic sat beside me and set his hand on mine. He asked "Are you OK faru?" He asked me worried. I wouldn't answer for I did not want anyone to know my pain no one deserves to know how I feel everyone deserves to be happy. He tried asking me again but I don't tell him I don't want him to worry. I continue to cry not caring that medic was in the room. He tries for a few hours to get me to talk. I continued to cry the whole time. Finally, he leaves me be.

Then suddenly, I hear it again there laughing and giggling together. Again I pick up my pillow my blanket and my favorite stuffed animal. I get up, walk out of my room turn off the light and head to the med-bay. I knocked on the door and medic revealed himself. "Again?" He sighed. My answer was nodding my head yes. Medic stepped aside and let me into the med-bay.

"You have to ztop doing ziz faru (Y/N)." He told me. "I know but.." I started to sob. Medic didn't know why I haven't been sleeping in my room. That didn't mean he didn't wonder. "Faru why do you come here night after night?" He asks but he got no reply. I sat there thinking this is even right keeping it form my team. Medic sighed and said, "Vhy Vont you tell me? You zaid it yourzelf I'm you clozest friend here." "It's just complicated. I'm sorry." I replied. He looks at me with worked eyes. Medic sighs and leads me to a spare bed. "Thank you."" my voice seemed small. Medic finally heads to his room leaving me by my lonesome. Good luck never comes my way. I finally drift off to sleep.

~~~~

"INTRUDER ALERT BLU SPY IS IN THE BASE!" The Amministratore's voice rudely wakes me from my sleep. I quickly grab my crusaders cross bow and head out. On my way out I pass a sleeping (Y/N). I stop and stare at her beautiful face. I make my way out into the hall. There I bump into some one. I looked up to see spy. Then I see a bit of blue apear. My eyes widen and I aim my crossbow at him. Finally, the rest of the team surrounds him.

~~~

I step out of the infirmary doors to see the commotion. What I saw was Dell had only his overalls but no shirt. I felt my face flush at the sight. Then, I see the spy. I blinked and few times. "What the hell." Was all I said. The blue spy looks at me and said, " A Women?" "Got a problem?" I say bit sassy by accident. The men just look at me with faces contorted in confusion. I then just walk off towards my room.

~~~~~~

A little while later I'm walking through the hall when I hear a female's voice, "Yes I know dear. I'm working on it. I love you by. Kisses" then I hear the phone being hung up. "I'm sorry Dell." I hear her whisper. I pull out my notepad and make a few marks. Right away I hear foot steps and then I cloke. I watch as Dell's wife passes me by. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her

~~~~~~~~

I lay on my bed staring at my (F/G) [favorite Game] poster on the ceiling when a knock startle me a bit. I get up and open the door to see spy.


	4. Dear

Two days later, I have noticed a pattern with Dell's wife. She wouldn't eat at the table with the rest of us at any meal. She would cook shure but she would leave with her food. She wouldn't visit with anyone but Dell. I also noticed the change in (Y/N) behavior. Her performance on the battlefield has gotten to the point where she never wins any fights; even with the enemy scout. His smug remarks doesn't help either. She eats and goes to bed without a word. The only time she speaks now is with Medic and the occasional "Thank you." to me when I save her. She used to laugh so much. You know to think of it. This all started when Dell's Wife Maria arrived. Don't ask how but I got a hold of (y/n) jernel.

~~~~~~~~~

I'm making my way down the hall when I hear Dell and Maria talking and gigging. Dell and I would spend time planning how and what way we were going to defend his gear. I do miss those days. To be honest I don't trust Maria one single bit. I don't eat when she cooks. I wait till the whole team including her have gone to there rooms. I then go and make myself something. The flame under the pan isn't as good as the one from my flame thrower.

I suddenly, hear footsteps on the wood floor. I had already finished cooking my meal and was about to head to my room. Then, I see Maria. She turns her head and I duck. Next, I hear the dialing of the land line. After a moment I hear, Hello my love. It's so great to hear your voice again. Oh yes they don't suspect a thing. What about Dell? Yes I know I will. I'm still trying. I will. Love you Goodbye Ryder." The phone then hangs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I make my way outside of my medbay only to find an out of breath pyro. "Huda huda." He says paniced. I move out of the way only to have him quickly make his way in. I followed him only to have the doors close behind me.

Suddenly, he gets a pen and paper and begins to write extremely fast. When he was done he hands it to me. I begin to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel a poke in my side. I open my eyes to see Pyro Medic and spy. "What in the name of, is going on?" I ask. "No time." Spy says quickly. Then, medic pulls me off my bed. The moment I stood up the world began to spin. After a small moment though it stopped. Medic began to pull me through the hall. After a bit we need up in front of Dell's room.

Suddenly, Pyro knocked on the door. Not even a second later Dell opens the door. I could see a bed behind him and on that bed sleeping was Maria. Pyro pulled him out of the room. "What in Sam's hell?" He questions. Pyro shuts the door quickly.

Medic hands a note to Dell. He looks it over a few times. Spy then whispers in his ear. Dell crushes the paper in his hands and barges into his room and wakes Maria. He shows her the letter and asks, "Who's this Ryder fella?" Maria stares for moment and then says in a bit of a panicked tone, "I... I can explain."

Suddenly, it hit me I knew the name Ryder before. He's my ex who cheated on me. I caught him with another women. That's all I remember. Right away, I stood up and walked into the room. "My ex." Was all I said.

Maria moved and a rose tattoo was in graves on her neck. Then, the memory hit me.

\--------  
I was walking down the hall when I Heard Moans coming from our shared room. I walked towards the room and opened the door. What I saw broke me. The Ryder was with an unknown woman in once our bed. With that I ran off and never looked back. All I knew about her was the tattoo on her neck

\--------

"Know I finally know who you are." My voiced waved at those words. I fell to my knees with a thud and hot tears began to rain. Medic rushed to my side.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear the sound of something falling to the floor behind me and the sobbing. I looked to see (Y/N) on the ground with tears stringing her cheeks. I had never seen her like this before.

I looked at Maria who now looked at me with hate. She then stood up, Dell Conger I did love you once." She passed and ran the back of her hand against my cheek. "But that love has vanished my dear" her voice contained sarcasm at the word 'Dear'. I hear mumbling from behind me along with more sobs. Finally, Spy appears from behind her and I hear the cock of his revolver.

I turn around and dropped my own knees to the floor. I grabbed her hand. Then, she looks up at me.

~~~~~~~~

I stare down at my hands. "Why was it her." I mumble. I feel a hand on my back. I look up at Medic's worried eyes. I then feel a hand on mine I look over to see Dell. A little heat rose to my cheeks. I smiled a little then I saw her. Her smile was one of pure satisfactory.

I suddenly, felt something I hadn't felt in so long. I was angry. I was angry at her for driving me this way. I was angry at her for hurting Dell. She needs to go.

I notice spy behind her. He handcuffs her and pushes her to her knees. I watch as Spy moves the barrel of his gun to her head.

Right away, a light orb surrounds her. It then glows bright enough to blind us. When the blinding light vanished. So was she.


	5. I'm Broken But I Still Work.

Every time he responded all we would see was his death. Off the battlefield, he would lock himself up in his room and just stay there. I would bring food to him but he wouldn't open his door. I would set the plate down and walk away. I would come back later to see the plate empty. It's been a month since his wife left him. He still continues this.

Looking down at my handheld mirror that was held by my (S/C) hands. My (E/C) eyes still filled with sorrow yet some hope. I worried for Dell. There was a mission coming up and normally he would come up with a plan but still stays in his room. I'm going to kill Maria for injuring his heart. A man like Dell is a man worth fighting for not one who's heart should be broken. 

I hear a sudden knock at my door. I lift my head up and the knock came again. "Can I come in (Y/N)?" I hear Ludwig's voice. I get up and make my way over to the door. I turned the deadbolt and open the door. "My I enter," he asks. I reply with a simple nod of the head. He then makes his way into my room. 

Right away, I walk over to my side table and pick up my sketch book. The first image had drawn on my first day on the job. "He was so happy then," I say without realizing it. "Who?" he asks me. "Dell," I say just above a whisper. I then, look in Ladwig's direction. "He would always smile and socialize with us" I continue but just a little louder as a quiet longing giggle escapes my lips. I reach down and snatch up my sketchbook. "So what brings you here m friend?" I ask. watch as he hesitates for a moment but then speaks, "(Y/N) I have zomething to tell you." He looks me in the eyes and says, "Faru, I..." he was interrupted by a loud heavy knock at the door. Ladwig opens the door to see Misha standing in his strong glory. "Docktor, It's Engie." he says hurriedly. 

Both Medic and I ran out of the room to see De sprawled out on the floor breathing heavily his hardhat missing along with his shirt. Hs eyes were closed. I blushed for a moment but then snapped out of it. 

~~~~~~~~~

"It's been a month Dell just get over it," The voice in my head tried to tell me. I stood up and made my way over to my workbench and just starred. I did this day by day but never could muster up the energy to do anything. I dragged myself over to the door and headed out. Te next thing I knew everything was black. 

When I had woken up I was in the med bay with a splitting headake. I then see Doc walk in. He looked at me and his eyes widened, "You avake comrade?" I move my arm only to groan in pain. Doc makes his way over to me. "You do know Dell that she haz been vorried zick about you?" As if he knew on cue he says, "(Y/N)." I try to get up but Doc pushes me back down.

~~~~~~~~~

He's been out for a month. I watched as Pyro just looked blankly at his dispenser. Sometimes I would hear sounds as if he was crying. 

Two weeks ago I gave him a visit in the med bay. I sat beside him and holding his hand for who knows how long. I would say things like how much I should have told him how I loved him from the start or even what has been happening. By the end of my visit, I would fall asleep and later be awaken by Ladwig. I also felt myself getting better over this time. 

I knock on the med bay doors. I waited for a moment and he greets me at the door. He moves aside and lets me in knowing exactly what I was there for. I make my way to Dell's room only to find him awake. He looks at me, "Hey (Y/N)" Right then and there tears welled up in my eyes and for the first time in a long while I cried tears of joy. My lips curved into a smile. "Darlin are you alright?" he asks me. "I'm great," I reply still crying happily. 

After a moment I make my way to his side. He then Looks into my eyes and says, "I may be broken but I still work." 

"I am as well," I reply.


End file.
